


Benny Lafitte's Diner Guy

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Human, Dean is a Little Shit, Dorks in Love, M/M, Pediatrician Garth, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Benny Lafitte is a simple man with a simple life that has only one snag: his uncontrollable crush on his regular.





	Benny Lafitte's Diner Guy

Benny Lafitte was a small town boy from Louisiana who moved to a big city to start up a diner. It was as simple as that. He opened up shop, worked until his shift ended, then went home. He loved to read, owned a ridiculously happy German Shepherd named Milly, and had a knack for reading the people who came into his diner.   
There was just one snag in his happy life: Garth.  
Garth was a regular who came in every day at dinner, ordered a black coffee and his dinner (it was always something different. Garth was determined to eat everything on Benny's menu twice, even if it was ridiculous to eat for dinner), and talked to Benny before he went off to work. Garth wouldn't be as much of a problem as he was if Benny didn't have the biggest and most uncontrollable crush on him. Hell, who was he kidding, Benny was practically in love with Garth by this point.  
Garth wasn't even his usual type. He usually preferred someone with more meat on their bones, but Garth was…charming. He had a smile that could make the room seem dark, the best temperament Benny had ever seen, and he was unfailingly kind. Benny wasn't just falling. He was falling hard.   
It was a wonder Garth was single. If Garth was at all interested in Benny, he would be single for the few seconds before Benny kissed him. But Benny didn't think he was, so he didn't say anything.   
He talked to Garth about anything and everything. They once had a very serious conversation about whether penguins or flamingos were the superior bird (Garth had convinced Benny, who was strongly in favor of flamingos, that penguins was the obvious answer).  
That was one of the many reasons Benny had fallen for Garth in the six months he'd been coming in. Garth never failed to make others laugh. If he saw someone upset, he would do his best to make them at least smile and his happiness was infectious.  
Benny must have been acting odd as of late, because Dean had quickly caught onto the fact that Benny was pining. For the past three weeks, Dean had been coming in, trying to get a peek at Benny's 'diner guy'. (He hadn't told Dean Garth's name.) Tonight was one of those nights.  
Dean sat in a booth just to the right of the counter with a perfect view of Garth's regular spot. He'd brought a very unhappy looking Sam with him, promising his younger brother that it would be worth it.   
Benny was nervous. He knew that Garth hadn't come in yet, but that he would be soon. There was no way Sam and Dean would miss him this time.  
Sure enough, the door swung open, giving the warm diner a gust of December air. Garth stepped in and the door fell shut behind him. Benny's breath hitched when Garth smiled at him. The last thing he expected was Dean to exclaim: "Garth?!"  
"This just got interesting." He heard Sam say. Garth looked over at the brothers and beamed.  
"Sam, Dean! What're you two doing here?" Garth asked. Benny was still confused as to how Garth knew them. Dean opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but Sam cut him off.  
"We were just leaving." Sam said, shooting a glare towards his brother before leaving the diner, dragging Dean behind him. Garth took his place at the counter and smiled. Out of habit, Benny poured him a cup of coffee. It was automatic by this point.  
"I didn't know you knew the Winchesters." Benny said. He was truly surprised that he didn't know. Garth had told him so much about his life already. "Small world."  
"Oh, yeah, they were adopted by my dad." Garth replied.  
"Bobby Singer is your dad?" Benny asked, leaning on the counter. Benny knew him, he was nice, relatively. A little gruff, but nice, overall. When you got him started on his boys, he wouldn't stop. Garth smiled.  
"Yeah. I guess I never did tell you my last name. Singer." Garth said.  
"Lafitte." Benny said back.  
"Pardon?" Garth asked, not getting it, confused frown on his face. Benny couldn't help but think it was _adorable_.  
"That's my last name. Lafitte." Benny explained. Garth grinned, wider than before.  
"Benny Lafitte. It has a nice ring to it." Garth said. Benny smiled back, unable to help himself.   
They fell into their easy routine. When Garth ordered beignets for dinner, Benny raised an eyebrow. Garth just shrugged, sheepishly.  
"You know, Garth," Benny began, leaning against the counter again. There were no other customers in the diner, there usually weren't when Garth came in. "I don't actually know how you pay for this every day."  
"Me? I'm a Pediatrician." Garth answered. Benny had been expecting something like that. Some sort of doctor. Garth just seemed like the type, and Pediatrician fit everything Benny had learned about him perfectly.  
"How do you like that gig?" Benny asked. Garth's eyes began to shine, a telltale sign of him about to talk about something he loves.  
"Oh, it's great! I love all my kids so much, they're all amazing. I see some pretty nasty parents and whenever I do, I just wanna take their kid away." Benny looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I never do!" Garth rushed out. "I would never do that! But I have the urge a lot. And kids are such grateful patients. I started work at my hospital two years ago and not a week has gone by where I didn't get a drawing or a card. I hang them up on my wall." Garth had the goofiest smile on his face and Benny's heart stuttered, pathetically. God, this man was perfect. "Whenever patients are scared, I have them talk to Mr. Fizzles."  
"Mr. Fizzles?" Benny questioned.  
"He's my sock puppet." Garth explained. Benny grinned, but Garth's face fell. "You're making fun of me."  
"No!" Benny said, a bit too quickly. "No. I'm not making fun of you. I think it's sweet. It's good you care about your job so much."   
Garth quickly regained his jovial nature after that. He talked about his patients (nothing confidential, he just talked about how this one girl gave him a fantastic drawing of a shark) and Benny listened. Benny could listen to Garth for probably ever. Just as Garth was about to leave for work, he stopped.  
"Benny?" He said, almost hesitantly.  
"Yeah?" Benny kept the hope out of his voice. Garth strode up to the counter, grabbed Benny's face, and kissed him all within the span of five seconds. The kiss ended as soon as it started, making Benny more than a little sad.  
"Sorry." Garth mumbled. This time, it was Benny's turn to grin.  
"Don't be. I've been wanting that to happen for three months now." Benny responded. Garth looked as though Christmas had come early.  
"Can I take you on a date? Coffee, maybe? Or tea. Would you prefer tea? I like tea a lot, but I could do coffee, too. Or are you more of a cocoa kinda guy? Or cider?” Garth started rambling.  
"Coffee sounds good." Benny cut off his rambling with a small laugh in his voice. He wrote down his cell number and gave it to Garth. "Call me, sometime." If Garth grinned any wider, his face would split in half.  
"I will." Garth said, voice an octave higher than normal. And he practically skipped out of the diner. Garth wasn't the only one with a spring in his step, though. Benny couldn't stop smiling long after he had gone home for the night.


End file.
